Chocolate Kisses
by TaintedxXxInnocence
Summary: What happens when Sakura eats Deidara's last piece of chocolate? DeiSaku SakuDei Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh!

A/N: I rewrote this one-shot and it's _totally_ different than I planned! I just _had_ to put that lime in there…

Warnings: Lime, Swearing

Idea by: Me, BloodySuicide

Main Characters: Deidara, Sakura

Support Characters: Sasori

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door swung open as a blond haired man, Deidara and his partner Sasori stepped into the Akatsuki hide-out. They have been out on a long mission and were looking forward to a little R & R before their next assignment.

"I'm telling you, Danna. Art is that fleeting moment in time before it disappears, yeah!"

Sasori sighed having already had this argument with Deidara a million-and-one times before. "And I'm telling _you_, Deidara, art is something that lasts forever. It is everlasting!"

Before Deidara had a chance to continue their argument, Sasori slammed the door in his face. Probably to make some more of those freaky puppets of his…

Deidara cursed under his breath and spun around, heading for the kitchen to get himself a piece of chocolate. He always had a sort of craving for the sweet whenever he and Sasori came back from a long mission.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the kitchen was the open cupboard where he stashed his chocolate and a certain rosette haired girl leaning against the counter with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Deidara blinked before registering the scene in front of him. His face turned red with anger.

"What are you doing?" His voice dangerously low.

Sakura looked up while sucking on a piece of chocolate.

"Eating chocolate. I'd offer you some but that was the last piece." She replied smiling.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "I can see that, but why are you eating _my_ chocolate, yeah?

Sakura's smile faded, taking on a guilty expression in its place. "Your chocolate?"

He nodded. "Yes, _my_ chocolate, yeah."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Oh." She said dumbly. "I didn't know it was your chocolate…"

Deidara glared at Sakura. "So?! You can't just take somebody else's things just because it doesn't have a fucking name on it!"

Sakura threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay! I'm Sorry! I'll buy you some new chocolate! Geez…"

Deidara smirked. "Oh I don't want _new_ chocolate, yeah."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Well then…What _do_ you want? You can't have this piece!"

Still smirking he replied. "That's okay. I'll just take it!"

Deidara lunged for Sakura, trapping her between his arms and caught her lips with his.

Sakura squealed and struggled a little but Deidara had her pressed firmly against the counter with his body. Sakura put her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away when she felt him brush his tongue against her bottom lip. She glared at him and kept her lips sealed.

Deidara gave her a mischievous look and put his hand on her outer thigh. The tongue on his hand licked at her skin while his hand went further and further…

Sakura felt the most pleasant sensation in the pit of her stomach like a spring being tightened and gasped granting entrance to Deidara's tongue.

Deidara slipped his tongue inside all the while his hand still going higher…Deidara stroked her tongue with his, gently coaxing her to do the same.

Sakura was hesitant at first but gradually gave into the pleasure and slipped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Deidara's hand reached her warmth and slipped his hand inside of her panties. He slowly rubbed her clit, earning a soft moan of encouragement from Sakura. He then slipped one of his digits into her and gradually entering another two, Sakura moaning all the while.

Deidara broke the kiss and kissed his way to her neck and softly kissing and nipping at her sensitive spot.

The tongue on Deidara's hand started licking the little bud making Sakura gasp loudly.

"Deidara…"

Sakura moaned into Deidara's ear feeling that spring tightening even further until she couldn't hold it any longer and spilled her juices on his hand with a loud moan.

Deidara removed his hand and licked the juices off smirking at Sakura's flushed face.

"You should steal my chocolate more often, yeah!"

Sakura's face reddened even more. Deidara chuckled then walked of but stopped at the doorway, looked back at Sakura and winked then walked of to go take a shower. A_ cold_ shower…


End file.
